In a wireless network, the geographical location of wireless user equipment (UE) may change over time. The physical path travelled by the UE over time may correspond to changes in the network links used by the UE, for example from one access point to another access point. The path travelled by the UE may also correspond to variations in link quality, for example as the UE enters and exits a tunnel or a building. This means that data to and from the UE must be sent on a logical path through the network that is dynamic and potentially unstable. This can result in complications for traffic engineering.